Make A Wish
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: Who are you?" The girl's head snapped around. There stood a boy, his narrowed onyx grey eyes fixed a deadly glare at her. But, it was not his glare she noticed, it was his hair. She stared. It was in the shape of a duck's butt. SasukeXOCXItachi
1. Chased

Well, I'm pretty happy I finally put this up. I've been thinking about this story for a while.

Well, hello readers!! Crimson here!

This is a SasukeXOC fanfiction as I have already written in the summary, but I also have a warning so **_PLEASE READ THIS PART BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!!_**

_**This story may contains parts that may spoil!!! PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS!!!! I don't want to spoil anything so please read at your own risk. **_

Also, this is just the beginning so the characters of Naruto have not appeared yet, they most definitely will be in the next chapter though!!!

Well, that's all I need to say, so please read and enjoy!!! It would be great if your could reveiw as well!!

* * *

Across a great expanse of rippling leaves the wind danced, along with the birds that soared with its mighty currents. The birds split away from the travelling wind and dove down towards the canopy of leaves that shifted like an emerald ocean.

Colourful feathers shimmering brightly like coloured jewels as they wove through leaves and landed soundlessly on a great swaying bough. The silence simmered, tranquillity seemed to hover through the forest like a fine silver mist.

A thundering explosion suddenly shook the earth, causing the birds to squawk in surprise and take flight in a flurry of panic. A cloud of dust and debris rose from an area of the forest, it was followed by several others that led in a straight line away from the first explosion.

Soft thuds on the swaying branches, a single shadow darted through the branches, followed by several others. The figure at the front glanced back for a split second, catching a glimpse of the people in masks and trailing cloaks.

"Tch." A hand tightened its grasp on the broad straw hat that nearly flew away at the speed she was sprinting at.

"You guys just don't give up do you…" She muttered as she lifted another hand.

The sound of a wire pulling taunt could be heard before another deafening bang echoed around the forest. The forest behind her was blown apart as the trap was activated, black hair whipped out around her face from the blast of the explosion.

'_Come on…I'm almost there…I'm almost there…'_

A sudden, blinding flash of pain erupted in her left eye, as if someone had stabbed a needle into it harshly.

"Argh!" A hand clutched at her left eye as her lips tugged into a pained wince.

The split second of pain had distracted her, that was all it took for her pursuers to knock her out of the air and onto the ground. With a swift kick to her chest she was sent spiralling downwards from the branches and towards the rocky ground.

She slammed into a tree, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Before she could even draw out a kunai, she was yanked up by her torn collar of her clothes, she gritted her teeth and swung her leg up. It was parred by an arm, the girl snarled and lifted her other foot, but before her attack could land, a fist slammed into her stomach, she heard her bones crack sickening before a fresh wave of pain swept from her ribs.

She fell to the ground, gasping for breath, fingers clutching her sides as she gagged. Each breath she took, no matter how scarce, to her seemed like she was inhaling flames. Her fingers twitched, reaching for her hidden blade. A foot stomped down on her hand, the girl bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out loud.

A hand tugged her up, a pair of muscled arms looped underneath her arms, tugging up brutally and rendering her arms motionless. Her remaining purple eye glared as a blade flashed towards her, bent on splitting her in half.

She gathered her strength into her upper body, temporarily ignoring the pain that seared as she swung her weight upwards, knocking the person holding her from behind off their feet. She spun in the air, landing roughly, another disturbing crack sounded from her ankle, but she didn't care.

Her eyes darted around frantically.

'_One, two, three, four…eleven…'_ Her eyes narrowed._'I already took out a number of them…they must have sent a whole platoon this time…I'm in deep trouble right now…' _

"I guess people from the mist don't live outsiders interfering with your work do you?" She called out with a chuckle.

A whoosh alerted her of an incoming blade from behind, she ducked just in time to save her neck, but not in time to save some of her hair. In a split second she planted her unbroken arm into the ground, twisted her body and slammed both her feet up his chin. A muffled grunt sounded from beneath the mask as he stumbled backwards.

She smirked as she swung around, sinking her drawn blade into another's chest before yanking it back out swiftly before turning her back to the fallen body and focusing her attention onto the others.

A frown tugged at her lips as she watched them approach, something wasn't right. Her instincts were usually correct, and now, it was telling her that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Her eyes widened in realisation, she swung around, but her legs seemed to have been rooted to the ground. She didn't have time to break the genjutsu, her violet eye widened as she watched the masked figure she had just killed rise, a blade grasped in a gloved hand. Pupils dilated in fear as the figure rushed forwards, dagger flashing cruelly.

There was silence.

As if the whole forest was holding its breath.

Blood sprayed into the air, crimson red rubies that hung sparkling in the air for a split second before they fell, splashing lush blades of grass scarlet.

Black hair whipped free, twisting up and around her pale and bloodied face. The girl fell forwards onto her knees. Messy strands of hair shifted, revealing a stunning purple eye which was wide with a frozen look of surprise.

Blood trickled down the great slash that drew diagonally down from the middle of her forehead to the left of the bridge of her nose. The fresh trails of blood joined the dark red tracks of dried blood that seeped from beneath her left eye's eyelid and ran down her cheek.

She sprawled onto the ground, mouth slightly ajar as her single dazed eye stared blankly. Crimson spread from beneath her, drenching her hair and clothes in sticky liquid.

The slashed hat that had been thrown into the air, came to a halt at its peak and then came spinning in wild spirals back down towards the earth, landing with a near soundless rustle beside its owner.

She could faintly feel the presence of the people in masks approach, their footsteps rustling the grass, their concealing cloaks brushing along the ground with a trailing rustle. Her sight was fading into black, even though her eyes were still open.

A foot came into her dimming sight, she could tell she was surrounded in a tight circle. There was no escape now. Her eyelids fluttered close as she unceremoniously let out a breath of resignation.

The people stared down at the girl who laid at their feet, unmoving. A single blade slid out of the depths of each of their sleeves, glinting bright against the light. The girl remained still, the only signs of life remaining was the slightest rise and fall of her chest.

"You have seriously caused us a lot of trouble." A deep, emotionless voice spoke from beneath the white mask painted with red swirls.

"We cannot afford to leave you to roam the coutries at wish." The symbol for the village of the mist adorned each of their foreheads.

"This is the end." The blades streaked down like multiple bolts of lightning, ones of finality.

Everything slowed to a halt, the blades hung in the air, slivers of the fallen moon. The girl's eyes opened a slight fraction, instead of the sideways view of a forest she could see the silhouette of a figure against a background of white. Ringed violet eyes shone from the figure's face, piercing through her very soul with its intensity.

"_**You cannot die here…"**_

The girl's eyes closed for the second time.

In annoyance.

_'Not him again...'_

"I'm tired…" Her cracked lips moved in a whisper. "Just let me sleep…"

"_**Stand…Sei-"**_

"NO!" The girl suddenly screamed, cutting his words off, the person merely continued to stare down at her with calm eyes.

Fingers clenched into bloody fists, her broken body trembled and her eye burned with a furious fire.

"I have seen enough of this world… there is no such thing as peace…no such thing as hope...no such thing as understanding…there are only endless chains of hate…chains that cannot be cut..." Whispered words were laced with pain, hidden beneath was a simmering layer of rage, threatening to explode.

"I…I no longer care…I wish for it to end… this pathetic world along with its bickering people…" She snarled bitterly before coughing and trailing off, silence engulfed them.

The figure sighed and knelt beside her, the shadows of his flowing, spiky hair stirred in an unfelt breeze.

"_**You know you cannot avoid your fate…my child..." **_The figure sighed yet again while brushing his fingers along the streaks of blood running down her cheek.

"_**But I shall let you rest for a while…you who have seen nothing but war, bloodshed…you who have experienced nothing but pain and sorrow…"**_

The girl's eyes remained closed as a single shadowed finger brushed against her crushed left eye. A soft glow lightened his fingertip before fading, the person watched as the blood that seeped from beneath her eyelid slowed and stopped.

"_**Then maybe you will understand how I have felt…" **_The figure's finger touched her lightly on her bloodied forehead before he drew his hand back.

"_**And maybe then…you too will wish for what I have wished for…"**_The figure stretched a shadowed hand towards her.

"_**Come now…" **_He coaxed gently.

An amethyst coloured eye cracked open.

No flicker of rage remained, only a deep sadness and pain.

Bloodied lips parted as a heavy sigh escaped.

"I don't understand why remain so stubborn on the topic of peace..." She growled lowly with a frown, but still she obeyed the man before her.

The girl's fingers twitched before her hand shifted, she gritted her teeth in effort, lifting her hand and stretching towards the man's outstretched hand. Her hand rested in his hand, the swirling violet eyes of the shadowed figure before her softened as his fingers curled around her limp hand.

_**"You will come to understand why soon...but for now...sleep…for the path you will walk along will be hard…"**_

The silhouette of the figure wavered, pale purple eyes closed, the outline of his lips could be seen tugging up into the smallest smile before he faded into whiteness.

"_**Sweet dreams…Seira…"**_

Everything spun back into action, the cold blades that flashed towards her motionless body. Suddenly, they came to a sudden halt, mere centimetres away from her body. Her uninjured eye flashed open, glowing eerie violet as they landed onto the masked people surrounding her.

The silence that surrounded the forest was shattered with a trembling roar, roots of great trees were ripped from the earth, boulders were lifted from the ground. In the midst of the howl was a scream like a war cry.

Black hair whipped around as the girl's surroundings were blasted away by what seemed like an invisible force. The masked men were nowhere to be seen as the screeching faded, only the rumbling and crashing of trees and rocks that slammed back to earth remained.

Ragged breaths escaped from torn, pale pink lips. The girl stood shakily on her two feet, blood falling like rain from her chin and fingertips, staining the earth around her dull red. The cloak she wore was shredded, the top she wore on top of her fishnet shirt was in tatters as were her black pants.

The girl let out a trembling breath, her unfocused eye roving around, blinking away the blood that stained her sight scarlet. There was a mask at her feet, it belonged to one of the people, unfocused eyes blinked, her sight blurred like a fogged mirror.

Every bone in her body seemed to creak, every muscle in her body complained, on top of all this, the dull throbbing that covered her entire body was making her conscious fade in and out of focus.

How she longed to just let her conscious fade from the world she faced.

Her head tilted up, the endless blue sky stretched above her as white clouds floated by. Her breaths were uneven as a trickle of blood fell from the corner of her lips.

Her senses tingled as she felt several chakras approaching, but her mind and body refused to obey her commands on avoiding them. Her vision wavered and finally sank into a sea of black. She tumbled back, falling onto her back on the rocky ground, rough corners of several rocks digging into her back.

Not that she felt them.

She was out before she even hit the ground.

* * *

So! Anything you would like to say about this chapter!!?!???!

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ to let me know!!!!!

See ya next time I update (I hope that would be soon...)


	2. What's Up With The People With Masks!

YAY! I got another chapter out!! Thanks for the reveiws I really appreciate them!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!_**

**Please enjoy!!!**

* * *

It was dark.

She couldn't see a thing.

It was silent.

She couldn't hear her pulse or breath.

It was cold.

She couldn't feel her body.

It was as if…

Her eyes closed.

In sadness.

It was as if…

She didn't exist.

Purple eyes opened.

Gazing into the endless dark that was her path.

Her chosen destiny.

In the far distance.

A faint light flickered to life.

The darkness dimmed.

The light swept across like a wind.

Mighty yet gentle.

Sweeping away the dark.

The girl stood.

Staring in surprise.

The darkness that had been her path since birth.

Was gone.

And so the prophecy begins.

"_One who has seen naught but war."_

"_Stumbles upon the dancing leaves."_

"_The bearer of the halved crescent moon."_

_"Shall touch the light."_

* * *

Eyelids fluttered slowly.

Blinking hazily as the drifting fog of sleep dispersed from her mind, she stared up blankly at the white ceiling. Nothing passed through her mind as she fixed her attention to it, as if trying to drill a hole through it just by glaring at it.

Why was her whole body protesting in such irritable discomfort?

Why was she wrapped in so many bandages that she could pass for a mummy?

No, more importantly, where the hell was she?!

Her eye narrowed in irritation as she tried to move her arm, but only managed to twitch her fingers slightly. She took a deep breath only to cough as a dull pain alerted her of its presence across her side.

Gritting her teeth she resolved herself and clenched the muscles in her jaw in preparation of what she was going to do next. The girl pushed herself up with agonising slowness, wincing as the throbbing pain once again seared her with its fierceness.

A soft thump sounded as she leant back against her pillow, breathing rather heavily even though it was just from shifting slightly. She glanced down at the white gown she was wearing, the layers of white bandages that covered the majority of her body were visible beneath the thin fabric.

'_Where am I…?'_ A slight frown marred her features as she stared around the clean room she was in.

White.

She noticed.

Everything was painfully white.

She shifted her attention.

A single chair stood beside her bed as well as a table, a door was to her left side and a window to her right.

'_A hospital…?'_ Her brows furrowed even further.

'_How did I get here…?'_ Her frown deepened even further as she sank into her thoughts.

'_Who am I anyway…?' _

"Hmm?" The girl hummed out loud.

"Who am I?" She asked out loud, she coughed slightly, even her voice sounded foreign to herself.

She stared down dumbly at her bandaged hands.

"Who am I?" The corner of her lips jumped as she repeated the question.

"What kind of a dumb question is that?" She scolded herself, chuckling as she flexed her fingers experimentally in front of her face.

"Of course, my name is-" She stopped, frowning before shaking her head.

"My name is…" She trailed into silence.

'_I don't know my name…'_ Several dots in a straight line appeared behind her head.

'_Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?' _The questions instantly began to ring throughout her mind like a shrill alarm bell.

...

She had no idea.

A sudden urge to laugh flooded through her, the wild impulse to just burst out laughing at the situation she was in. A few chuckles escaped her lips, they were one of exasperation and helplessness, to anyone who had heard, it would have carried a slightly insane cackle beneath it. The girl but her lips as she managed to suppressed it by taking a few deep breaths.

"Relax....Relax…Take deep breaths…Laughing won't help in a situation like this…" She chanted to herself like a mantra until the madness that twirled within her ebbed away like a dying tide.

"Ummmm…" Her head tilted to one side, allowing strands of black hair to fall into her face.

"What's my name?" A light frown wormed itself onto her face.

"Okay, the most important questions so far…" The girl murmured to herself quietly.

"Who am I? And where am I?" The girl pondered, lifting a hand and pressing it to her forehead.

A hiss of pain issued around the room, the girl growled as pain bloomed in her head. She swiftly withdrew her hand before once again examining her head, her fingers prodded and poked across soft bandages that were wrapped around her forehead.

Her fingers slid down ever so softly, diagonally across the bridge of her nose and across the left side of her face. For the first time, she noticed that she could not see through her left eye, the girl's mouth twitched as her fingers followed the bandage that was wrapped diagonally down her left eye.

'_What…is it…?'_

Yes, indeed, she had finally noticed that she could see nothing but darkness from her left eye.

Quite slow isn't she?

She continued to let her fingers roam and soon she discovered that the bandages were covering most of the left side of her face, they was looped firmly under her jaw and led back up to her head. A soft yelp was heard again as she touched where her left eye was supposed to be located underneath the layers of bandages.

What happened to it?

Her head throbbed with dull pain from the effort of straining her mind right after she had woken. She shifted her legs experimentally and rolled her shoulders cautiously. Satisfaction and triumph washed through her as they remained obedient and listened to her commands.

The girl slowly moved her legs towards the edge of the bed, bare feet touched the cold floor. The girl shivered involuntarily before placing her feet firmly on the ground. She added her weight onto her legs testily, sighing in relief as she found them able to sustain her weight without wobbling.

"So far so good." The girl encouraged herself, only to stumble and nearly fall flat on her face if not for the window sill that was within her reach.

So, here she was, currently half sprawled onto the floor, only her hands that were grasping the sill of the window prevented herself from pulling collapsing. The girl gritted her teeth and pulled herself up ever so slowly, she peered out of her window and gasped.

A single red building with the kanji 'fire' printed on it stood beneath a mountain that had four faces carved into it, other buildings stretched out like a multicoloured maze. Her brows furrowed slightly.

This place seemed familiar.

She sank into deep thought, scuffling around the murky depths of her mind in an attempt to find anything.

Anything that could tell her why she felt nostalgia.

Anything that could tell her why she felt a pang of sorrow deep in her chest.

Anything that could tell her of the ache, the intensifying pain in her heart.

She was so occupied with her ponderings that she failed to notice the creak of a door opening and the soft thuds of footsteps approaching.

"I see that you've recovered enough to walk, quite surprising I must say." A voice called out.

The girl let out a squeak of shock and swung around, only to nearly trip and fall if not for the window sill.

Again.

The man stared at her, a slight sweat drop forming on the back of his head at her violent reaction towards him. He could feel the girl's eyes - no, eye run over him, as if analysing him.

Messy silver-white hair that stuck up in odd angles, a deep blue mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a forest green vest.

The girl's eye widened as it fell onto his hand.

He was sporting a small orange book.

'Icha Icha Paradise'

She stared at him.

'_Is he some kind of pervert?!_'

That was her first impression on the Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi's single eye glanced over her, causing her to tense and adopt a slightly defensive stance unceremoniously. She glared at him as best she could with her one eye, frowning when a chuckle sounded from beneath his mask.

Kakashi watched the girl with slight amusement, he could tell she was uncomfortable by his sudden presence. He closed his book with a snap, causing the girl to jump and glower at him threateningly, Kakashi shoved the book into his pouch behind him.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi waved his hands in front of him as he tried to calm the stressed girl who was now leaning away from him as if he was some kind of a plague.

His attempts proved to be futile as she merely gave him a blank look that told him he should keep away unless he wanted her to scream.

"Well, it is quite a surprise to see you up already, considering the state my students found you in." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Your…students…?" Kakashi looked up at her as she spoke, her voice had been soft, questioning, yet laced with calculation.

"Yep." The girl could see the man smiling beneath his mask.

Kakashi took the liberty of stepping casually towards her, but stopped when she once again gave him that look.

'_Difficult to approach…'_ Kakashi sighed and stowed his book away.

The girl jumped as a hand closed around her wrist and before she could even react, she was suddenly back on her bed. She stared at him with wide eyes, Kakashi merely dragged the chair out and sat down on it beside her.

"You shouldn't be walking around with injuries like that." His single eye appraising her carefully.

"Anyway, I'm Hatake Kakashi." He sat back into the chair.

The girl remained silent, simply eyeing him cautiously, edging away from him in a twitching fashion.

Silence erupted between them.

'_This is…awkward…'_ Kakashi sweat dropped as the atmosphere darkened even further from the dark clouds that began to gather above the girl's lowered head.

"Um…I..." Kakashi perked up as she spoke.

She was staring down at her lap, her fingers flexing, a frown on her lips.

"I can't remember anything…" Her voice carried a shaky undertone, one of fright and confusion.

Kakashi relaxed slightly as sympathy rose inside him, she seemed genuinely lost. She most definitely didn't seem like a spy, but he knew by experience that looks can be deceiving.

"Well, I guess that was expected." Kakashi replied, adopting an understanding tone.

"You did take quite a blow there." He gestured to her forehead where it was covered with bandages.

His single eyes closed.

'_Meaning that this is going to be harder than I thought…'_ He sighed within his mind before looking at her again, ready to ask her question.

He paused.

Her amethyst eye flashed dangerously as she stared at something behind his shoulder, Kakashi glanced back.

"Hmm?" His eye fell onto a small group of people in masks who were crowded at the door.

The girl let out s hiss, somewhat similar to a warning hiss of a snake as a person wearing a mask stepped into the room. She was immediately on her feet again, on the other side of the room. Her legs inched further apart as her eye narrowed, her senses tingled.

Kakashi looked at her, in a split second, he barely caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, she had shifted and her movement then had been different, compared to what he had seen when he opened the door. His eye narrowed in thought.

Fast and near silent

Speed that would be impossible to achieve if they had never beed trained.

A ninja.

"We have been asked to bring the girl to the Hokage-sama as soon as she was awake." A slightly muffled voice issued from beneath the animal mask one of the guards who filed into the room spoke.

'_I thought Hokage-sama told _me_ to bring her over when she was ready…'_ Kakashi sighed as he too stood up, facing the masked ANBU guards.

The girl stared.

A wave of familiarity along with a wave of suspicion washed over her, the masks they wore. It reminded her of something, but she could not remember what. She backed away cautiously, her eye now trained onto the masked men instead of the silver haired man that stood beside her bed.

One of the ANBU guards strode forwards confidently and grasped her upper arm roughly, yanking her away from the window.

"Come on, you heard us little girl." The girl winced at the sudden force applied to her already injured arm, stumbling as she was tugged away.

"Oi, oi, oi." Kakashi stepped forwards, the movement underneath his mask suggested that a displeased frown had formed.

"That's no way to treat an injured person." The girl's eye flickered to him.

"And a lady I must add." He scratched the back of his head.

The girl turned around to stare at him, earning herself a strange look from the Copy Cat Ninja.

_'Maybe he isn't that bad…'_ She thought, viewing him with new eyes.

Well, viewing him with one eye would be a better expression, since her other one was covered with layers of bandages.

"As I had already said before, we are to bring this girl to Hokage sama as soon as she has woken, that was the order given to us." The ANBU merely replied, not waiting for the Cop Cat Ninja to reply as he continued to drag her towards the door, the girl stumbled.

Something in her snapped as he jerked her arm again, everyone who was watching could tell it had been purposefully. The girl's eye narrowed in annoyance before a cruel smirk spread across her face. Everyone watched as her leg "reacted" to the ANBU's rough tug and jerked up, "accidentally" aiming for a place where the sun didn't shine.

Kakashi coughed as the girl's foot met its target, the Anbu guard that had grasped hold of her gasped and crumpled onto the floor, instantly curling up into a ball and whimpering pathetically.

"Don't touch me and don't call me little girl." She hissed threateningly, her single purple eye narrowing into a slit.

"Wow…that was pretty…harsh…" One of the Anbu's whispered to another, the other nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but the Hokage sama has requested to see you." Suddenly they were surrounding her.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to come with us." Another man spoke, his voice pitying, she didn't like it one bit.

"To hell I'm gonna go with a bunch of creepy people wearing animals masks…" The girl muttered darkly to herself, but her voice was cut off as a hand closed around her wrist firmly.

"Let to me!" The girl suddenly yelled, jerking her arm away and stepping backwards.

Their hands seemed to reach out from everywhere, grabbing her and restraining her as she struggled, momentarily forgetting about the dull throbbing pain. Any thought of pain and discomfort had literally flushed out of her mind as soon as her eyes landed on the masked men.

Crashes echoed as did shouts and screams. Kakashi sighed as he watched the girl wrench her sheets up and chuck them at the ANBU members as best she could, the chair followed soon after as did any other objects the girl could get her hands on.

The scuffle came to a brief halt as both sides glared at one another. The girl panted and wiped at the perspiration that was on her brow, her eyes darted between the people.

_'Where does she get that kind of strength...? She's supposed to be injured...right...?' _The same thought ran through everyone's mind.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. We're just taking you to see Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU half pleaded while nursing his shin where she had aimed a perfect kick at.

"I don't know who that Hokage is, I don't know who you people are." She pointed at them, She was nearly rambling.

"I don't want to go." She ended, crossing her amrs in front of herself in a giant X.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he watched the girl lean dangerously close to the open window.

"Hello? I don't think you should lean out the window like that." Kakashi offered his advice.

"Huh?" The girl's focus shifted.

The ABNU who was closest to her saw the perfect chance, he wanted to get revenge for her kicking him under the belt. He jumped up from his curled position on the ground.

"Got you!" The ANBU leapt towards her.

A surprised yelp as she saw the masked man lunge towards her, her body moved accordingly to avoid his grasp.

She lurched backwards.

Into thin air.

Kakashi's eye widened as she toppled out of the window, eyes wide and her mouth parted in a surprised 'o'. She began to plummet down towards earth, Kakashi lunged to the window, only to pause at what he saw next.

The girl stifled a scream that threatened to spill from her lips as she felt her stomach drop as the force of gravity tugged her down. The hem of her gown rose swiftly, only to be shoved back down with two hands.

'_What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! Argh!!! God dammit! The hell I'm gonna die this way!' _She clenched her eye shut, feeling the wind whistle through her hair and howl in her ears as she fell.

'_**Move…'**_ A voice echoed in her mind, commanding her to act in the face of her current demise.

"Huh?" Her amethyst eye widened as a faint sensation built inside her, anticipation and exhilaration.

A sudden grin tugged her lips up as she pulled her legs up towards her chest, her muscles were tense in preparation for the impact that was sure to jolt her.

The unforgiving ground neared, her entire body tensed as she hit the ground. But her muscles were ready for the landing; her body leant forwards slightly to absorb the rough jolt with ease. The tips of her fingers touched the rocky ground softly to regain her balance as the hem of her gown fluttered back down to her legs.

"What did I just do?" The girl suddenly jolted, she stared down at herself with pure shock, she pushed herself up, stumbled and nearly fell again, but managed not to.

She straightened and looked around with an expression of genuine interest, seemingly appeared to have forgotten about her situation until various shouts erupted from the window she had toppled from.

Her head whipped up, a single, deep purple eyes widened at the sight of the masked men leaping out of the window after her. Without thinking, she leapt away from them as they landed not far from her and began sprinting away as if the very demons of hell were after her.

Kakashi gaped down at the girl, as she stood up unsteadily and stared down at herself. She had just fell out of a window three stories high and now seemed like she had merely taken a single step down the stairs.

No normal person could do that.

'_Definitely a ninja'_ He confirmed with a frown as the girl began to sprint away from the guards that chased after her, but then sweat dropped as the girl stumbled on a stray rock in her path, nearly face planting for the uncounted times during the small amount of time she had woken.

_'Or maybe not…?'_

* * *

How was that? Please review to tell me!

Thanks a lot for reading!!!!

Until next time.


End file.
